


The Adventures of Mikey Way: New Vampire

by thnksforthecenturies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksforthecenturies/pseuds/thnksforthecenturies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is a vampire. But only for a year and a half. Sometimes being a vampire can be annoying, especially when you forget that you are one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Mikey

"I look around and only see darkness. I feel like it's swallowing me, making me feel disorientated. I try to sun but something is holding me down. Or maybe someone. I hear whispers, but nothing clear. A weight on my throat makes it hard for me to breathe. I struggle to get it off but it won't budge."

Mikey woke up screaming, thrashing to remove himself from the tangle of sheets. He managed to calm down before he woke up everyone else in his apartment building. He lay back on the bed breathing heavily.  
"Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare", he tried to reassure himself.

After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling, Mikey rolled off the bed and stood up. He stumbled into the kitchen in his small apartment. The early morning sun streamed through the windows, reflecting off Mikey's most precious possession, the coffee machine. Even this small amount of light gave him a headache. He looked at the clock on the microwave to try and figure out just how early it was. The numbers 5:03 am blinked up at him from the tiny screen.

Mikey groaned. It was too early to do anything, especially for Mikey. He was still getting used to the idea that the sun could kill him, easier than it could kill a human anyway. He turned on the coffee machine and the wandered over to the fridge. He pulled out a can of blood, emptied it into a mug and put it into the microwave. While he waited for the coffee and blood to finish, Mikey went to his bag to retrieve his glasses. He doesn't actually require glasses to see anymore, not since he was turned. Mikey's newer glasses allowed him to walk around during the day without the sun burning his eyes.

Mikey was lucky that he had glasses before the change. You see Mikey wasn't very good at remembering he was a vampire. He always forgot to do normal vampire things like put on suncream, so he always got (minor) sun-poisoning. Mikey wasn't stupid, he just forgot. He had only been a vampire for a year and a half. The change from a human to a vampire at the age of 21 didn't have a huge effect on Mikey's everyday life. He already spent most of his time indoors, he already wore glasses, and he already survived mostly on liquid (coffee, blood, not much difference).

Unfortunately, Mikey's forgetfulness always landed him in some sort of trouble.....


	2. Chapter 1 - Mikey vs Garlic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey loves Italian food, but it doesn't love him.

Mikey was sitting on the couch watching friends reruns when his phone trilled loudly. Mikey sighed and glanced at the caller ID, which indicated that his brother was calling. He decided to ignore it in favour of the TV.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again. Mikey checked the caller ID, again, and this time it displayed the number belonging to his boss. Mikey decided he should probably answer this one.

"Hello?" Mikey spoke into the receiver.  
"Is this Michael Way?" Replied the voice of his boss' secretary.  
"Yes. Is something the matter?" Mikey was already bored of this interaction.  
"Mr Bryar wishes to have a discussion with you. He has decided that this shall take place tonight over dinner", the secretary explained.  
MIkey inwardly groaned. A dinner with his boss wasn't his idea of fun on a Friday night. Nonetheless, he agreed and the secretary rattled of a time and place.

*****

Mikey arrived at the Italian restaurant 5 minutes before he was supposed to. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but dinner with your boss on a Friday sounds very ominous and a lot like someone was going to be fired.

He walked through the entrance and looked around. The walls were a deep green with pictures of, what Mikey assumed to be, Italy. The floor was made from light timber floorboards, which matched the colour of the tables. Each table was covered in a plain white cloth and a small vase of colourful flowers.

A small man who was covered in tattoos came over and showed Mikey to his table. Bryar was already sitting at the table when Mikey was brought over. Thank goodness he decided to arrive a little bit early.

"Michael. How good to see you", Bryar greeted in his bellowing voice.  
"Good evening Mr Bryar, it has been a while", Mikey replied smoothly.  
They shook hands like normal businessmen and sat opposite each other.  
Bryar wasn't what people would consider a 'normal' businessman. He was never at the office and never really seemed to know what was going on within his company. Granted, his business was a record company which can be confusing to run at the best of times. Some of the bands can be extremely hard to deal with and often don't show up at all.

Mikey and Bryar sat in silence for a few minutes while they scanned the menu. The waiter, who Mikey now knew was named Frank, came to take their order of spaghetti, risotto and garlic bread. It was after this that Bryar broke the silence.  
"So I suppose you would like to know why I asked to see you", he began.  
Mikey gulped and nodded, trying to appear casual but only coming off as panicked. Bryar laughed at Mikey's facial expression.  
"Don't be so worried I have nothing bad to say", he tried to assure Mikey.

It didn't work.

Frank came back to the table with the garlic bread and placed it in the middle of the table. Each man took a piece and began to eat. It was only when Mikey's throat began to itch and burn that he remembered vampires can't eat garlic.

"I'll be blunt Michael. I'm not very good at running this company, so, I am retiring at the end of the month. And I want you to take over for me", Bryar said.  
Mikey stared at Bryar with wide eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. Even if he had something to say to his now former boss, he wouldn't be able to as the garlic had made it rather difficult to breathe.  
"Well, do you want the job?" Bryar asked, amused by Mikey's lack of speech.  
Mikey nodded frantically. He opened his mouth to thank the other man, but all that came out was a squeak.

Bryar became concerned at this and asked if Mikey was feeling ill. Mikey shook his head no making his eyes water even worse than they were. He held up his finger to indicate 'one minute please', and ran to the bathroom. Once inside, he ran into one of the cubicles and began coughing. He had to get the garlic out of his throat. He coughed into the toilet until he was able to expel the garlic from his body. He walked out of the cubicle and rinsed his mouth in the sink. Everything still burned a little bit but it was bearable.

Mikey realised he should probably go back to his table, he'd been in the bathroom for a while....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first actual chapter.  
> Thanks to Emma for the idea for this and the next chapter.  
> Is there enough vampireness? idk maybe I'll put more in the next one or add another vampire
> 
> Till next time!


	3. Chapter 2 - Mikey vs Coffin

When Mikey got home from the meeting with his former boss, he could still feel the garlic burning in his throat. He wasn't sure how to make it stop so he sent a message to the only other vampire he knew. Pete.

Mikey: how do u get rid of garlic  
Pete: y? did u eat it?  
Mikey: .....  
Pete: really? how do u forget u cant eat garlic?  
Mikey: i love garlic bread ok its really good  
Pete: sure sure. nvm u just gotta sleep it off. coffee helps i think  
Mikey: so just do what i normally would?  
Pete: yep  
Mikey: helpful -_- do i sleep in coffin or bed?

Pete: coffin. less sun in the morning. that just makes it worse.

So Mikey took Pete's advice by making coffee and going to bed in the coffin he kept in the spare room.

*******

One of the things Mikey never got used to after his year and a half of being a vampire, was sleeping in a coffin. Coffins aren't necessary for vampires, but they are often found to be more comfortable as they block out more sun than curtains do. Because of Mikey's preference of a bed, he kept his coffin in the spare room, hidden among boxes of random stuff that he never got around to cleaning out. Another thing he should probably do. At least the boxes kept Gerard away from the coffin, he also hadn't gotten around to telling his brother that he died.

********

Mikey woke from a nightmare and sat up abruptly. He hit his head on the top of the coffin with a heavy thunk and managed to knock himself out again. Good thing it was a Saturday.

********

Mikey woke for the second time with a headache. He slowly opened his eyes to glower at the roof of the coffin. He reached out and pushed the coffin open, immediately regretting it when he opened his eyes to the midday sun.

Another thing about coffins, they sat high off the ground on a makeshift table. Mikey forgot that this was higher than his bed and promptly fell off. He lay on the floor grumbling for a while. His grumbling was some how loud enough to drown out the sound of his brother knocking on the front door, letting himself in, walking through the apartment towards the sound of Mikey, and opening the door to the spare room.

"Mikey?!", yelled Gerard.  
Mikey's head shot up to stare at his brother, who was alternating between staring at Mikey and the coffin.  
"Hi", greeted Mikey.  
"Is that a coffin?" Gerard asked.  
"No?" Mikey tried.  
It didn't work.  
"Why is there a coffin with a pillow in it in your spare room?"  
"Ummmmmmmm no reason", Mikey said.  
This just caused Gerard to glare at his younger brother. They held each others gaze for 10 minutes until Mikey sighed and looked away.  
"Maybe we should talk about this over coffee".  
That prompted a nod from Gerard and they both wandered into the kitchen.

Once the coffee had been made and poured into two (very large) mugs, the two brothers sat at the island on opposite stools.  
"So are you going to explain this to me or what?" Gerard began.  
"Promise me you won't freak out", Mikey said to Gerard.  
He nodded and Mikey took a deep breath.  
"I'm a vampire. I have been for a year and a half. I was turned after I got mugged in an alley and the guy stabbed me. Pete is a vampire too", Mikey rushed out.  
They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever until Gerard broke the silence.  
"Okay, cool", he said as he sipped on his coffee.

Mikey just stared at his older brother.  
"Okay? Really? I tell you that I'm a vampire and that I've kept it from you for over a year and that's all you can say?" Mikey replied.  
Gerard shrugged.  
"I worked it out ages ago, I just wanted to see what you would say. Think about it, I go in your fridge all the time and you didn't think I would notice the blood packs? I'm oblivious but not like that", Gerard told Mikey.  
All his little brother could do was nod.

"So, why do you have a massive bump on your head and sound like you have a hangover?".....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter, more on mikey & gerard soon
> 
> Next chapter: Chapter 3 - Mikey & Hamsters........  
> Just wait and see, if it turns out weird I blame emma who gave me the idea


	4. Chapter 3 - Mikey & the Hamsters

After an hour of Mikey explaining vampirism to Gerard, ("no we don't sparkle, yes we can go in the sun but it's better if we wear sunscreen, no I don't kill people, etc), Mikey decided he wanted some different company.  
"I want a pet", Mikey declared.  
"Um ok? A bit random but sure. What kind do you want?" Gerard replied.  
"I want a hamster. Or five. Five is a good number".

********

Mikey's sudden obsession with getting a hamster should be unsettling. However, vampires often become obsessed with something. This is often sudden and completely random. For example, many 18th century vampires sought to collect furniture or horses. Vampires are also known to become very emotionally attached to their obsessions, resulting in emotional reactions to situations involving these things. Mikey's obsession was now hamsters.....

********

When the brothers arrived at the pet shop, Mikey went straight for the hamsters. Inside the glass cage were four small hamsters, a black hamster, a white hamster, a brown hamster, and a hamster that was a combination of all three colours. Mikey watched as they scurried around their enclosure. Gerard joined his brother just as two hamsters decided to burrow under a pile of straw.

"Cute. I guess", Gerard mumbled.  
"What do you mean you guess?! They are completely adorable and deserve all the love in the world! THE WORLD GERARD!" Mikey yelled at his brother.  
People turned to stare at the two brothers after the outburst. Gerard just smiled at them and turned back to his brother.  
"Ok Mikey calm down. You can have as many of them as you like. How many was that again?" Gerard tried to soothe his brother.  
"Five", Mikey answered.  
"Ok I'll get one of the staff to come help us ok?" Gerard told Mikey.  
Mikey nodded and Gerard ran off to find the staff before his brother had a meltdown over balls of fur.

Once he found a staff member, he led her back to Mikey. His brother was still pressed against the glass watching the hamsters run around.  
"There are only four", Mikey mumbled.  
Gerard sensed this was leading to another tantrum due to the lack of one hamster.  
"Do you have any more hamsters? We only want one more", Gerard told the girl from the store.  
She hesitated before answering.  
"We do have one more, but we don't usually sell animals with her..... condition", the girl explained.  
"Conditions don't matter! I shall love any and all hamsters!" Declared Mikey.  
The girl looked to Gerard for confirmation and he agreed.

While she was gone, Mikey ran around the store collecting supplies. Food, bowls, straw, small houses, hamster balls and more. Gerard watched with fascination as his brother went crazy. He hoped that Mikey's weird behaviour would be restricted to hamsters. Unless it was cleaning, Gerard wouldn't have a problem with that.

The girl returned with a box for the hamsters. She opened the lid revealing a rather..... large hamster. She carefully transferred the animals from the enclosure to the box. Gerard had a suspicion about the fifth hamster, but didn't voice this to his brother. They paid for the animals and other items then returned home.

********

A few days later and the hamsters had settled into Mikey's apartment. They knew where the food bowls were and where it was ok to 'do their business'. Mikey wasn't expecting any trouble from the small creatures.

He got out of bed and wandered to where he put the hamsters overnight. He noticed it was slightly more noisy than it usually was in the mornings. He peered into the enclosure and his jaw dropped open. Instead of four normal hamsters and one large hamster, there were five normal hamsters and five tiny hamsters. The large hamster had given birth the previous night it seemed.

After an hour of fawning over the new babies, Mikey called Gerard to tell him the news. He arrived at Mikey's soon after to help his brother move the older hamsters away from the mother and babies. This resulted in four hamsters running around in hamster balls all over the apartment, after being fed of course. Mikey was delighted that he had more hamsters to love, but Gerard had some ideas.

"Hey Mikey", he called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Bite one of the hamsters", he said.  
Mikey looked at him with wide eyes.  
"No".  
"But why?" Complained Gerard.  
"Because it's a stupid idea", Mikey replied.  
"But I wanna see if you can make a vampire hamster", Gerard continued.

The brothers continued arguing until it was time for lunch. The conversation had given Gerard some ideas to test Mikey's vampire powers......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea from this chapter came from the mind of my best friend, so if it's as weird as I think it is, I blame her.
> 
> Idk if anyone actually reads this but if you do, and have more ideas for vampire powers (I'm running out :/ ) let me know so I can put them into later chapters.
> 
> What will Gerard do to Mikey? I have no idea yet but we shall see.


	5. Chapter 4 - Mikey vs Gerard (Part 1)

Gerard had a plan to see what other powers his brother had. This plan would take time and careful planning to ensure that Mikey wasn't suspicious.

Mission 1: Make Mikey sparkle

Mikey had told Gerard before that his powers included super healing, which is why they can go in the sun and not sparkle. This gave Gerard an idea.....

********

Mikey was at home caring for his multiple hamsters when there was a knock at the door. He answered the door to find Gerard standing there smiling.  
"Hey Gee, what's up?"  
"Nothing. I'm just going to the art shop and I wondered if you wanted to get coffee as well", Gerard explained.  
Mikey nodded, grabbed his keys and followed his brother out of the building.

They stopped for coffee before continuing on to the art store. Gerard loved going to the art store, Mikey denied it, but he enjoyed it too because it made his big brother happy. 

Mikey watched Gerard run around collecting supplies. Little did he know, they were supplies that Gerard was going to use on him. Gerard placed his items on the counter to be payed for. He had chosen glitter (several colours), glue, a box cutter, spray paint, and several small canvases (to make Mikey less suspicious). He paid for the items and the brothers walked back to Gerard's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a (really) short filler before stuff actually happens.  
> Sorry it's taken so long, I start university tomorrow and I've been at orientation and other various things.   
> Next chapter may be up later.
> 
> Till next time :)


	6. Chapter 5 - How to Make a Vampire Sparkle

The brothers sat on the floor of Gerard's apartment. Glitter and paper were spread over the floor. Mikey was helping Gerard work on a new project, what the end result would be, he wasn't sure yet. 

They both sat quietly cutting different shapes out of the coloured paper and sorting them by size. Gerard was thinking his plan through as he worked. Mikey had told him previously about his healing ability but Gerard was yet to see it.   
"Mikey, could you get the other tub of glitter from the table?" Gerard asked.  
Mikey nodded and went to retrieve it.

When Mikey returned, Gerard pushed his foot in his brother's path. Mikey tripped on the foot and fell with a heavy thump on top of his brother. They both groaned and Mikey rolled off Gerard.   
"Ow", Mikey said as he clutched his arm.  
Gerard groaned in agreement as he turned to inspect his brother's arm. There was a large cut on Mikey's forearm from where he fell on Gerard's scissors, just as he planned. Blood was pouring out of his arm at a steady pace.

Gerard quickly got up from his spot on the floor.  
"I'll get a towel to press on your arm. Just until it heals", he told Mikey.  
He ran out of the room and into the kitchen where the towel and extra glitter were located. Gerard poured the glitter from the jar into the towel and held it carefully as he ran back to Mikey.  
Mikey was still where Gerard left him on the floor, but was now sitting up. Gerard carefully placed the towel over the cut and pressed the glitter into the wound. Mikey hissed with pain but made no move to pull away. He didn't see the glitter.

Gerard kept pressure on the wound until Mikey said it was fine to remove. They pealed the towel from the cut gently so it wouldn't reopen. The cut was clean and not as deep as they originally thought, and the brothers watched as it slowly closed. Gerard could see that most of the glitter from the towel made it into Mikey's wound. Mikey saw some too.

"Gee was that towel clean? I think it had some glitter on it", Mikey said.  
"Did it? Oh no it must have come off my hands when i grabbed it. I'm so sorry Mikes, will it be ok?" Gerard asked as the concerned brother he was.  
Mikey shrugged.  
"It'll be fine. My body will disperse it, nothing will happen", Mikey replied.   
Gerard sighed with relief. He never thought the glitter would harm his brother but it was a relief to hear him say it.

********

The next day Mikey met his brother for lunch. This was something the brothers tried to do at least twice a week, but Gerard's work had kept him busy lately. The two walked from Mikey's apartment to the diner they usually went to.

They walked into the diner and took a seat at one of the booths as usual. The waitress walked over to them to take their orders.  
"Hello boys, same as always?" She asks them.  
They both nod and thank her.   
Soon, the food was brought to the table and placed in front of them. The waitress then turned to Mikey.  
"Are you wearing body lotion?" She asked.  
Mikey looked at her in confusion.  
"No I'm not. Why?"  
Gerard had to hide his giggles.  
"You have glitter on your face. And on your hands too so I assumed..." she trailed off.

Mikey looked down at his hands to see what she was talking about, and there was indeed glitter on his hands. He looked up in shock to see Gerard's smiling face. Mikey turned back to the waitress.  
"My brother and I were using glitter for a project, I must have wiped my face without thinking", he said as he smiled at her.  
"Oh how wonderful to hear you two are working on something together. You must show me when it's done", she insisted.  
"Of course we will", Gerard replied to her while he smirked at Mikey.

 

When the waitress walked off, Gerard leaned over the table to whisper to Mikey.  
"See, vampires do sparkle".  
Mikey looked at him with wide eyes before remembering the incident with the glitter. All he could do was stare at his brother. Gerard laughed and began to eat his food.  
"Just for that, you pay for lunch", Mikey said.  
Gerard could only nod as he tried not to choke on his food while he laughed.

********

When Mikey returned to his apartment, he fed his hamsters and gave them some new straw before deciding he needed a shower. He finished cleaning the hamster enclosure and feeding his pets before he wandered into the bathroom.

He turned the shower on and began removing his clothes while it heated up. He glanced in the mirror after removing his shirt and let out a (manly) scream. His entire torso was covered with glitter. But when he ran his hands over his chest to remove it, the tiny sparkles stayed in place. He looked down at his skin and saw with horror, that the glitter wasn't on his skin, but under it.

He let out a low growl as he looked at his legs to find them sparkling as well.  
"I'm going to kill you Gerard", he growled at his reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken me so long to upload, I started uni so I've been really busy trying not to get lost or forget to take stuff with me.
> 
> On the plus side, I should be able to update more regularly now that its sorted out :)
> 
> Till next time


	7. Chapter 6 - Mikey vs Gerard (again)

It took a while for the glitter to make its way out of Mikey's system which he was NOT happy about. Gerard thought it was hilarious and teased his brother about it whenever he saw him. Mikey had to stay inside more than usual or he had to be prepared to explain the glitter to everyone he saw (he said Gerard was working on a project using glitter, which was kind of true he guessed).

To say that Mikey was still annoyed would be an understatement. Gerard was still trying to apologise, but he would giggle before he could finish and Mikey would walk off in a huff.

Several weeks after the glitter incident, Gerard decided to make Mikey pancakes to actually apologise properly to Mikey. He and his brother hadn't spoken too much in those few weeks and Gerard wasn't finding it so fun anymore. Mikey felt the same way as his brother, but was avoiding him all the same until Gerard apologised. 

Gerard invited Mikey over to his apartment for breakfast for a change to provide pancakes and also show Mikey the new commission he was doing, so Mikey woke up early to drive to his brother's place. He was greeted at the door with a hug, a mug of fresh coffee and the smell of chocolate chip pancakes through the hallway. Mikey was considerably less grouchy when he took a sip of the coffee and saw the Gerard was covered in flour, as was a lot of the kitchen floor. He gave his brother an amused look before taking a seat at the table where there were four plates with mountains of pancakes on them.

"What?" asked Gerard.   
"How many other people are coming Gee, we aren't going to eat all of these now are we?" Mikey replied.  
"I made extra so I don't have to cook dinner later", Gerard tried to explain.  
All he got in reply was a raised eyebrow from his brother. Gerard sat across the table from Mikey and they both began to eat their pancakes. 

************

When the leftover pancakes were all put away, the brothers sat on the couch to watch Lord of the Rings. About halfway through the movie, Mikey began to fidget. Gerard asked if Mikey was alright but he insisted that he was. Another half hour of the movie and Mikey was looking even more uncomfortable.

"Mikes are you alright?" Gerard asked.  
"I'm okay. I'm just....... itchy......"  
Now that Mikey pointed it out, Gerard could see that his brother was scratching at the skin on his arms. He frowned at Mikey.  
"Are you sure you're alright? You never itch this much", Gerard pushed.  
Mikey turned his head to face his brother and Gerard gasped. Mikey's eyes were glowing bright yellow.  
"Uh.... Mikes? What's going on?"  
Gerard knew enough about vampires from what Mikey had told him, and yellow eyes had not come up. Red eyes meant he was hungry, maybe yellow was that he was too full?

"I'm really sorry Gee", Mikey whispered.  
Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Mikey disappeared. His space on the couch was now occupied by a small bat with yellow eyes.  
"Uh oh", said Gerard.  
The bat eyed him as he slowly stood and began backing away.  
"Nice bat. Not gonna eat your brother are we?" Gerard cooed to the fluffy animal.  
The bat moved and Gerard froze. It moved so that its wings were spread out. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the bat flew at Gerard causing him to squeal and run for his room. He managed to slam the door before he heard a thump on the other side of the door where the bat ran into it.

Gerard breathed a sigh of relief and glanced around his room, looking for something to catch the bat, or he should probably call it Mikey. Blankets wouldn't work too well. Pillows is a stupid idea. Paint would just make a mess. His eyes halted as he spotted the birdcage in the corner. It was a vintage birdcage that photographers often use as props in photos. He picked it up and moved back toward his door, picking up a blanket on the way.  
"Okay Gerard, you have a plan. A good plan. This could work", Gerard talked himself up.  
"Who am I kidding it's never gonna work", he sighed and opened the door.

Mikey had been flapping around near the living room light but immediately turned towards the bedroom door when it opened. When Mikey was a few metres away from him, Gerard dropped the cage and threw the blanket at Mikey. It covered Mikey completely, allowing Gerard to grab him and stuff him into the cage. Another problem arose when Mikey refused to let go of the blanket no matter how much Gerard tried to shake him off. Gerard eventually gave up and stuffed the whole blanket in the cage with a shrug. Mikey squeaked in protest and began to claw at the side of the cage closest to his brother.

"Well Mikey, I guess I should have asked you if you could turn into a bat", Gerard said to his brother.  
Mikey blinked at him and Gerard just shrugged.  
"Well what are we gonna do now? I don't know how long it's gonna take you to turn back".  
Shrugging once more, Gerard picked up the cage which caused more protesting noises from Mikey, and sat it on the couch where Mikey was before. He sat down in his previous space and pressed play on the movie. He changed the movie when the one they were watching finished and settled in for a marathon until Mikey changed back.

They both fell asleep at around 8 that night after spending the whole day watching movies.

************

When Gerard woke up in the morning his neck was sore and his arm was dead after sleeping on it. He sat up and stretched his limbs out causing several satisfying cracks in his limbs.   
"Uh Gee....." he heard from beside him.  
He turned his head and saw Mikey, human again, spread out on half of the couch. His legs were hanging off the couch at weird angles, his torso was leaning on the main part of the couch cushion. But his head was covered in the blanket from the night before and was also stuck in the birdcage.

Gerard took one look and burst out laughing leaving Mikey scowling at him. Mikey bared his teeth at his brother and hissed which caused Gerard to stop laughing immediately.  
"My baby brother just hissed at me. I don't know what to make of that....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for now, sorry if you wanted more but there isn't really a plot to wrap up.
> 
> I might do some one shots later in this au, but no more for now :(
> 
> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it, feedback and comments are appreciated :) 
> 
> till the next story:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This is my first actual fanfic and it's based off a prompt i found on tumblr
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
